A Night to Remember
by Nate Grey
Summary: Paige & Jono finally get together. Complete.


Disclaimer: Jono, Paige, Jubilee, and Gateway belong to Marvel Entertainment Group.  
  
A Night to Remember  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jono stared at the TV, wondering just how many times Ross and Rachel would break up and get back together three episodes later. Then he wondered why he even watched the show at all. "There's nothing else on the telly worth watching," he quickly reminded himself. He suddenly missed his digestive system. At least being hungry would've been a reason to leave the basement he called home.   
  
He suddenly decided that he didn't need a reason. It was Friday night. Maybe he just felt like walking around the campus. Being surrounded by junk twelve hours a day couldn't be healthy, and he could use the exercise, even if a proper diet wouldn't help him a bit. "Just have to do something to keep busy. Anything to keep from thinking about her again, anyway."  
  
  
Paige stared at the sleeping form in the bed next to her. She'd never known anyone who could (or would) willingly sleep at any and all hours of a day. Then, she met her roommate, Jubilee. Though Paige considered her something of a friend, she couldn't help but wonder if the X-Men had allowed such laziness while Jubilee was with them.  
  
"Well, if they'll take Jubilee, I should have no problem getting in," she told herself with a smile. It wasn't meant to be an insult, but it sure sounded like one. Jubilee would've almost certainly had a witty comeback prepared, had she been awake. Paige just wanted so desperately to be an X-Man, if for no other reason, so Sam could be proud of her.  
  
"Ah wonder if we could work together someday?" She paused and giggled, amazed how just thinking of him caused her to fall back into her country accent. Then, as her stomach growled, she realized that she'd forgotten to eat dinner. "Maybe there's some fruit left," she said hopefully, looking around for something that would be decent enough to wear for the short trip. She quickly decided on a pair of red shorts and an oversized T-shirt of Jubilee's. She'd dared to borrow it before, but only when Jubilee was asleep, like now.   
  
As she'd hoped, there was plenty of fruit left. Though most of the students were in pretty good shape, they almost never ate healthy foods. Paige could still see a couple of Ben & Jerry's pint containers in the trash can. She decided on a pear, something she hadn't eaten in a long time. They weren't exactly plentiful where she came from. As she washed the fruit and shook it, she heard a noise in the hallway. Figuring it was Angelo or Everett, she sat down at the table. Either one was good for conversation now and then, and she felt like talking. She took a bite of the pear, enjoying the flavor as she waited.  
  
  
He hardly walked up these steps anymore. Just for classes, to explore the campus, or to talk to Penance. He'd have to visit her tomorrow. No one besides Jubilee really took the time to talk with her, and Jono knew that couldn't be good at all. But if Penance suddenly took up trash talking and sleeping all hours of the day, he'd know who to blame.  
  
As he opened the door at the top of the steps, it creaked slightly, as usual. He could see the kitchen light was on. He didn't feel like talking, but figured that if someone was up at this time of night, they were just hungry or unable to sleep. Not exactly good conditions to chat under.   
  
  
Paige was surprised when Jono walked into the kitchen. For one thing, he couldn't eat. For another, she expected him to be asleep. He paused in the doorway, as if wondering whether he should come in or not. Paige offered a quick smile, and he finally walked in and sat down across from her. It was a start, since he'd been avoiding her like the Black Plague.  
  
"Hi," she said simply, inviting him to talk to her.   
  
"Hi," he replied.   
  
There was an awkward silence, and as she swallowed a bite of her pear, Paige could only think of one thing to say. "Hi," she repeated, wishing she could slap herself without becoming any more embarrassed. If he had a mouth, she was almost sure he'd be laughing, or smiling at the least.   
  
  
She was clearly nervous, that much he was sure of. He wasn't about to make it any worse. Not on purpose, anyway. Her repeated greeting was funny to him, but he wasn't about laugh in her head. He tried another approach. "Anything bothering you, gel?" Not the best conversation starter, but he wasn't really a people person.   
  
"What makes you think that?" she asked, swallowing some of the pear she was eating. Jono just stared at her, until she realized that he was still a telepath. "Oh." She smiled a bit, laughing inwardly at her own mistake.  
  
"Nothing major," she lied, concentrating on the pear.   
  
He continued to stare at her. One day, people would have to realize that you couldn't lie to a telepath. "Paige."   
  
She looked at him, and knew she'd made the same mistake again. "Sorry. I'm just not comfortable talking about it. It's...um...personal."   
  
"Is it me?" he asked boldly.   
  
Paige shook her head. "I trust you, Jono. I just don't like to talk about it much."   
  
"No. I mean am I the thing that's bothering you?"   
  
For a moment, she just stared at him.   
  
"Paige, I'm a telepath, but I can only sense what's on the surface when I don't try. I respect your privacy."   
  
She nodded. "Then you know the answer now?"   
  
He nodded, never taking his eyes off her. For some reason, it made her blush.  
  
  
She could hardly believe it. Paige Guthrie was actually talking to the man of her dreams. If you could even call it talking. He was second-guessing her, even without his telepathy, and he hadn't missed yet.   
  
"So. Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
She glanced up. He was staring at her again, in a way she found comforting. It showed he wasn't too deeply involved, but at the same time, that he cared about her. Before she knew it, Paige nodded again. This was beginning to go somewhere after all.  
  
"Jono, what am I to you?" she asked.   
  
He thought for a few seconds. "A close friend." Then he paused and added, "A confusingly close friend."   
  
Paige had to think about that one. "What's so confusing about me?"   
  
"The simple fact that you are close to me, Sunshine. Hardly anyone else is."   
  
Paige smiled without knowing it, and quickly cleared her throat. "Do you...love me?" She could see his body tense up noticeably.   
  
"Love you?" he repeated, as if he hadn't heard right.   
  
Paige nodded.   
  
His eyes finally left her, and locked on his hands on the table. "Hard to say, Sunshine. Something inside me won't let me love anyone. Something else in me hurts when I push you away." His hands fumbled with the sleeves of his leather jacket as he waited for her voice.  
  
"Jono, look at me," he heard her say. A few seconds later, he raised his head.   
  
"Tell me something. If you care about me so much, why don't you care about yourself?"   
  
He blinked, slowly taking the question's meaning in. "When you look in the mirror, what do you see?"   
  
They both knew where this was going.   
  
"Me. What's your point?"   
  
"Paige, you're beautiful."   
  
"Jono, you're only saying that because you care about me," she argued. "Don't you know I feel the same way about you?"  
  
He could sense she was telling the truth. It didn't make Jono feel any better, though. He pulled the black scarf away from his face, revealing the psionic energy beneath it. "This is beautiful to you?" he asked.   
  
Paige sighed. She stood up, pushing her chair away, and walked past him, heading for the door.   
  
Jono looked back at his hands, figuring he'd lost her once again.   
  
  
Paige paused at the door. She looked back at him, sitting alone at the table as he replaced the scarf. Why did he hate himself so much? She felt herself walking back into the kitchen, stopping behind his chair. Her hands lifted and found their way to his shoulders. The muscles there instantly became tense. "Jono, relax," she told him. She moved her hands slowly, gently kneading the muscles there. Even through his leather jacket, she could feel him loosening up.   
  
Next, her hands fell to Jono's face, gently touching the parts covered by the black scarf.   
  
"Paige, don't," he said reaching up to stop her. His warning, even if she had heard it, would have done no good.   
  
Paige grabbed the scarf and ripped it away from his face, exposing the raging energy inside of him.   
  
Jono stood up and faced her, a confused but angry look on his face. "Happy now?" he shot at her.   
  
"Not yet," she replied, stepping closer to him.   
  
He didn't attempt to prevent her arms from sliding around his neck. He didn't object when their faces were mere inches apart. Jono stared into her eyes, the intensity in their blueness more than his powers could ever hope to gain.   
  
"Look at me, Jono," she said, even though he already was. "Do I look afraid? Disgusted? Unhappy?"   
  
He slowly shook his head.   
  
"Do you know why?" she asked. Again, he shook his head.   
  
A slight smile appeared on her face. "As they say, I'm blinded by love."  
  
Paige tapped his nose with her finger, making sure he was paying attention. "I don't care about this," she said, indicating the psionic energy in the place where his mouth used to be. "I just want you to use this," she went on, tapping his head, "so you can understand how this works."   
  
Jono looked down. Her hand was over his heart.   
  
"I know your chest is gone, Jono, but no one can live without a heart. Not even you. Try opening it once and a while. You'd be surprised how much better life is."   
  
While she wasn't sure if her little lecture had any effect, Paige knew it would give him something to think about. She projected her thoughts to him, and got no reply. Smiling, she drew his head down, placing a gentle kiss on his nose. "Promise me you'll think about us, Jono."   
  
He only nodded. The voice she'd gotten used to hearing in her head was silent, for now. Maybe he was already considering what she'd said. Her hands slowly dropped away, and Paige left the room.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ten minutes later, Jono finally found the strength to move. His legs were still wobbly, but he managed to reach the steps before having to stop. If he still had a throat, he would've swallowed the lump in it. He slowly touched the skin of his nose, which was probably bright red by now. She'd kissed him...again. But he hadn't blown up the entire girl's dorm this time, or the kitchen, for that matter. Of course, right before she had, she left her thoughts open for him to see the image. He hadn't objected, but he hadn't agreed, either. Apparently, his neutrality was good enough for her.  
  
As he made his way downstairs, Jono reflected on their past together. They'd been friends a while now, if you could even call it that. The other students had encouraged their fragile relationship. Even Monet had given him a stern preaching after he'd purposely hurt Paige's feelings back in Angelo's neighborhood, and she could usually care less about any of them. Of course, that was back when she was actually two people, so it didn't really count...did it? He knew it did, wondering why he'd ever questioned it at all.  
  
Afterwards, he and Paige had made up, so to speak. He'd apologized for ruining Thanksgiving at her home in Kentucky, and she simply told him to forget about it. At first, he'd thought her too forgiving. It took him a while to realize that she actually liked him. She didn't care that there was an unwritten rule about keeping away from monsters/disfigured beings/self-haters. She cared about him. Maybe he could try that, too.  
  
Jono stepped into junky basement, only to find Gateway sitting on his couch. As he remembered, Gateway was the one that had convinced Jono to comfort Paige when she got drunk. That had pretty much been the start of their relationship...even if it had been a rocky one. In a way, he owed Gateway something, but he doubted the old man would take anything from him, aside from the use of his TV.  
  
Jono stepped over a box of old socks and soda cans, taking a seat next to Gateway on the old couch.   
  
Gateway glanced at him, and then turned his attention back to the TV. "You and Paige talk, yes?"   
  
Jono blinked in surprise. The voice in his head had been so sudden. It almost seemed like Gateway had used his mouth instead of his mind. Jono only nodded, unsure of where the conversation was going.   
  
"You have...feelings...for each other, yes?"   
  
Again, Jono nodded, beginning to think Gateway was either very nosy or incredibly perceptive.  
  
"She alone now, yes?" Gateway asked, turning to look at him.   
  
Jono shrugged. Paige had probably gone back to her dorm room, where Jubilee was sure to be, asleep or not.   
  
"Go to her, and tell her things, yes?" The Aborigine mutant's voice broke into his thoughts.   
  
Jono stared at him.   
  
"Happy things, yes?"   
  
Jono scratched his head. Sometimes he wished the old man could use complete sentences. It wasn't that he couldn't understand, but the way the guy turned everything into a question was slightly annoying.  
  
"She waiting for you," Gateway added, a hint of a smile on his face. "Rec room is open now, yes?"   
  
Jono understood. He wanted to thank the little man, but Gateway had already gone back to flipping through the channels.  
  
  
Paige sat on the pool table, swinging her legs back and forth. This particular table held special meaning to her. It was they very same one where Jono had decided to begin their friendship, so to speak. She'd been drunk (after only one beer), and he had offered to talk about her problem. Later, when she'd thrown up in the bathroom, he stood behind her, towel in hand. He escorted her back to her dorm room, where she had attempted to kiss him. The resulting explosion hadn't really harmed her, but the girl's dorm had to be rebuilt.  
  
She was beginning to wonder if she should've asked Jono to meet her here. He'd probably gone to bed by now, and was dreaming of something pleasant (hopefully, herself). She, on the other hand, was sitting here like sentimental fool, freezing in a pair of red shorts and a stupid T-shirt she'd taken from Jubilee. "Not too desperate, Guthrie," she told herself, picking up an eight ball. If it had been one of those Magic Eight Balls that could predict the future, she imagined it would say, "Future uncertain. Go to bed and try again later!"  
  
Paige dropped it on the floor and watched as it rolled across the carpet. She hid her face in her hands, sighing heavily. The eight ball stopped under the tip of a black boot. Paige was too busy cursing herself for a fool to notice the footsteps that walked across the room and stopped directly in front of her. However, she did feel the hands that pulled her own away from her face.   
  
"Peek-a-boo," Jono thought in a dull tone that made her want to laugh.  
  
"How'd you know I was here?" she asked as he sat down next to her.   
  
"A little old man told me."   
  
Paige stared at him for a moment before getting the joke. "Gateway talks to you?"   
  
"Only when he feels I should be talking to you, gel."   
  
Paige smiled. "I'll have to thank him some day."   
  
"All he wants to do is watch the ruddy telly anyway. I'm surprised his brain hasn't rotted." Her laughter was reward enough for him.  
  
"I thought about us, like you asked," he said suddenly.   
  
Paige looked at him. She'd never seen him look more serious. "What did you decide?" she asked, obviously curious.   
  
"I want to give us another chance," he almost whispered, as if he was afraid of something.   
  
It took a few seconds for his answer to register in her mind. "You really mean that, Jono?"   
  
He nodded, taking her hand in his. "Maybe all I really needed," he told her, his eyes crinkling slightly, "was a little Sunshine."   
  
  
Jono watched as the curious look on her face became a big smile. The realization that he had caused it only made him feel better. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. Her face was like something out of a good dream. Every strand of her blonde hair was like a harmonious string on the most beautiful harp. Her blue eyes became deep pools of desire, beckoning him closer with every passing second.  
  
Her voice was the only thing that brought him back to reality.   
  
"Jono, why are you looking at me like that?"   
  
He blinked, and the world shifted back into focus. "Sorry, luv. Just zoned out, I guess."   
  
Paige wasn't very satisfied, but she let it go. "Your hand's getting sweaty," she pointed out, glancing down.   
  
Jono quickly pulled his hand away, only drawing another smile from her.   
  
"Maybe we should both go to bed now," she suggested, holding in a yawn. "We can figure out where to start in the morning."  
  
"I've got a few ideas," he replied, standing before her. "What I've got to say can't wait until morning."   
  
"Go ahead," she said quietly, recognizing that this was big.   
  
Jono racked his brain, trying to find the right words. "Do you remember when Omega Red attacked us?" he asked.   
  
Paige nodded. "You were a hero. You saved us all from that monster."   
  
He held up a hand for silence. "There was one moment, though. One moment when I thought I'd lost everything to him." He paused, looking into her eyes. "One moment when I thought I'd lost you, luv."  
  
There were tears in her eyes as he went on.   
  
"When I held you in me arms, you felt so lifeless. Life was one of those things you always had enough of. But right then, I would've given mine to see you open your eyes and smile at me." He stopped again, reaching out for her hand. She slowly let him have it. "I guess that's when I first knew I cared about you, gel. I never forgot that moment."  
  
  
Paige stared at the boy in front of her. Even through her tears, she could see the look on his face. He was opening his heart, just as she'd told him to do. She only hoped that the tears would stop, so she wouldn't seem so silly to him. Wiping them away with the back of one hand, she blinked and focused on him again.  
  
"It took a while, but I finally know what's been bothering me all the times I pushed you away," he said, squeezing her hand. "It was me own heart, telling me what I was afraid to hear. But I think I can say it now."   
  
She watched, amazed, as he sank down on one knee. He wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do...was he? Those Mrs. Starsmore jokes Jubilee had made were all in fun, but he couldn't be that serious yet. At least, she desperately hoped he wasn't.  
  
"I...I love you, Paige," he finally said, not caring if she answered him or not. As long as he had gotten it out in the open, she couldn't say he never tried. Still, he stared into her blue eyes, hoping for some reaction. Even a nervous twitch would have satisfied him about now, though.   
  
"Oh, Jono," she whispered, placing a hand over her heart. "I love you, too."   
  
To his credit, Jono kept his balance. His head was still spinning, but he managed to stand up. However, Paige almost knocked him down as she flew into his arms, burying her head in his leather jacket. He gently stroked her hair, wishing he could smile at her, or at least kiss her.   
  
Paige seemed to sense his anxiety as she looked up at him. Wordlessly, she drew his head down, covering his face with butterfly kisses. Surprisingly, he didn't flinch when a few of them landed on his scarf.  
  
"I don't need kisses to tell you I love you," she said, smiling at him.   
  
"Would this help?" he asked, smiling back at her.   
  
Paige gasped in surprise, and then shook her head as the illusion faded. "The man I love doesn't need a mouth," she told him. "Just a heart that's got a special place for me."   
And as he held her tightly in the rec room, Jono had to agree.  
  
  
He woke up a few hours later. "If this was all a dream..." He stopped when he spotted the arm across his chest. Jono slowly turned his head. Paige was cuddled up beside him on the couch, fast asleep. There was a smile on her face. He glanced at the alarm clock on the coffee table.   
  
"Time to do your thing, luv," he thought, brushing the hair out of her eyes.   
  
Paige woke up instantly. "Already?"   
  
He nodded, enjoying the innocent look on her face.   
  
As she stood up, Paige noticed the outfit she was wearing. "Jubilee will want this back," she commented.   
  
"Didn't think your clothes were supposed to smell like bubble gum," he joked.   
  
Paige threw one of the couch cushions at him. "I can only wonder what your clothes smell like, mister. There has to be some kind of law against living in a dump like this."  
  
"Yeah, but at least I don't have to share it with Lee, of all people," he shot back.   
  
"Okay, you win!" she laughed. "Seeya later, Jono!"   
  
He watched as she ran up the steps. Maybe he should start going on these morning jogs with her. They could talk, and most importantly, be alone. It was definitely something to consider. "Tomorrow," he told himself, closing his eyes. He could still get some sleep before classes started. 


End file.
